


The whole world is moving (and I'm standing still)

by AcreCalm



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Femdom, Foreplay, Painplay, Teasing, bottom!Steve, d/s dynamics, dom!Natasha, just reposting on this account no worries friends, loving femdom, mainly foreplay tbqh, sub!Steve, top!Natasha, when's the last time you heard that huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcreCalm/pseuds/AcreCalm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They did this kind of thing when he was feeling overwhelmed; when he felt inadequate. Natasha would tell him what to do, and he would do it. It was simple, so much easier to untangle than the strands of his life.</p><p>Some days it was his only comfort; knowing he could fulfill things to her exact specifications. That he would always be good enough for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The whole world is moving (and I'm standing still)

Maybe he couldn't see her, but he knew where she was from the way the bed dipped, and the light smell of vanilla that wound around his head.  
However, he still jumped when her fingers ran through his hair, her breath warm against his ear.  
"I want you to stay still. You can do that for me, can't you?"

Steve's throat felt dry. It usually happened, when she talked to him like that. It took him some quick swallows and a couple tries before he was able to speak.  
"Yes, ma'am."  
He was surprised at how normal he sounded.

"Good boy," she whispered in his ear, pressing a kiss to his cheek just under the blindfold.

He shivered slightly. Despite being all but naked, stretched out on the bed with his arms up above his head with fingers wrapped around the posts of the headboard, he wasn't cold.  
No, it was Natasha that was giving him goosebumps.

"One more thing," she added, dragging a finger down the center of his chest.  
"From now on, the only word I want to hear from you is my name. Okay, baby?"

He was about to say the customary "Yes, ma'am", but caught himself, nodding instead.

Her hand stroked his cheek.  
"Such a good boy..."

He shivered.

The bed shifted as she moved, and Steve tightened his fingers around the posts in the headboard; not entirely sure what to expect.

They did this kind of thing when he was feeling overwhelmed; when he felt inadequate. Natasha would tell him what to do, and he would do it. It was simple, so much easier to untangle than the strands of his life.  
Some days it was his only comfort; knowing he could fulfill things to her exact specifications. That he would always be good enough for her.

He felt a sharp pain on his side, something small being clamped on the skin. A clothespin, probably.  
His breath hitched.

She'd learned very quickly that he liked pain. It reminded him where reality stood; that this was indeed his body. It grounded him.

She seemed to be doing a line of clothespins up his ribs, and then duplicating it on the opposite side.

Then, Natasha straddled him and pressed soft, fleeting kisses up his chest.

He could feel his pulse jumping in response.

It was an amazing contrast, the sting of his sides to the softness of her touch.

Until she bit him.

"Oh, God--!" The words tumbled from his lips with no forethought involved.

She lifted herself off of his hips and slowly crawled along his side up to be level with his face once more.

Steve could see her in his mind's eye; the mental picture clear as if his eyes were open. She would have slunk along the bed -- almost catlike -- her body one sinuous line of grace and efficiency. The whiteness of her skin would be contrasted only by the red of her hair and her lips, the black lace of her bra and underwear. Not to forget the sheer thigh-highs she knew he liked.

He was so focused on the mental picture that he started again when she crooned in his ear, running her index finger down his jawline.  
"Oh, _Steven_...." she sounded disappointed, though her tone was light and chiding. "That's not my name!"

Damn. He'd forgotten about that.

Apologizing seemed risky, considering her current reaction to his having spoken before.

He didn't get the chance to mull it over much before Natasha placed a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth, and ripped off one of the clothespins.

Steve cried out sharply in surprise and pain, but that seemed to be within the rules.  
Move or speak, and one would very unceremoniously removed.

"Understand?"

He nodded again.

"Good."

She ruffled his hair as she went to replace the clothespin she had just removed, this time pinching the skin just at the line of his hipbone on his abdomen.  
Her fingers were slightly cold when she brushed them across his stomach, her nails feeling slightly sharp.

That was the majority of it, for a while. Clips of pain mingled with her fingers or lips or tongue caressing his skin.

Then she started playing dirty.

She was already kissing his neck, probably preparing to give him a hickey -- or at least, Steve hoped so -- when she slipped her hand down his boxers to trace where his leg met his pelvis.

Steve gritted his teeth; a brief keening moan leaking through regardless.

The nails of her other hand scratched down his chest, the tip of one just grazing his nipple just as she began to suck on his neck.

His fingers tightened, and he wasn't sure of the sounds of wood splintering were imagined or not.

Then the hand at his pelvis bumped the clothespin affixed there, and a light tendril of pain slithered up his body.  
Then she did it again. And again. No real rhythm; random enough that he couldn't expect it.

Her nails scratched down his chest once more, and this time several ran across his nipple, just as she dipped her opposite hand further into his boxers, barely grazing his stiffening length.

Between that, and the gentleness of her mouth against his skin, and the hickey he'd just gotten, and the twinges when he breathed because of the clothespins running up his ribs, it was a little too much.

Steve snapped his mouth shut. He wasn't going to say anything. He _wasn't_.

"F-fuck."

Or maybe he was.

"Language, darling." Natasha said gently, as if reminding him some inconsequential forgotten detail, and pulled another one off of his ribs to place it on the side of his neck.

She nipped her way up his chest to his lips, and kissed him lazily while running fingers over the ends of the clothespin, bumping them with just enough touch to make him writhe a little.

"Ah--! N-Natasha!"  
"There we go," she purred against his mouth "That's my good boy..."

He didn't always make it, of course. Curses and pleas would spill from his lips until she eventually stopped replacing the clothespins, pulling them off and throwing them to the floor, judging by the sound of it.  
Soon all that was left was the slightly numbed tingle where they had been.  
That, and the aching desire.

"You did better than I expected, sweetheart." She murmured, straddled across his waist once more.  
"Now let's see those blue eyes."  
Natasha tugged off the blindfold, and Steve blinked as his eyes adjusted to the dim light.  
She smiled at him fondly.  
"Would you like your reward?"

Something in her tone told him she was expecting an answer.  
He had to swallow hard before he could speak.  
"Yes, ma'am."

Her smile grew wider and she gently pulled his arms down from where they'd been anchoring him and he settled his hands on her upper thighs, spread on either side of him.

She ran careful fingers over the light red marks that dotted his skin, proofs of their activities. Her touch wasn't exactly apologetic, but it belayed the sharpness of the memory.

When she pulled off his boxers, and he her underwear -- leaving the bra and thigh highs on; he liked the contrast of the black against her skin -- they made love slow and affectionately.

Lying in his arms, her skin slightly sticky with sweat, she brushed hair off of his forehead.  
"Such a good boy..."

He shivered.


End file.
